Forever, Estelnya
by The Red Angel
Summary: Arwen had told Aragorn she would love him forever, and she thought he had meant the same. Now after the birth of their second child she was starting to doubt that, and seeks comfort from an old friend. Chapter 2 up now!
1. And So It Begins

Forever, _Estelnya_

Summary: Arwen had told Aragorn she would love him forever, and she thought he had meant the same. Now after the birth of their second child she was starting to doubt that, and seeks comfort from an old friend.

Rating: M - adult themes.

" " spoken words

' ' thoughts

Chapter 1: And so it begins

"He's always gone, always off somewhere. Not even days after Lúthien was born, he left again, but I suppose that was my fault. It's just so frustrating to want to be near your husband but he doesn't want anything to do with you. But I'm getting a head of myself I should start at the beginning." Arwen paced nervously back and fourth, a wear mark starting to show on the woven rug from her continual trek. She stopped and drew in a deep breath as she looked at the elf sitting cross legged on her bed.

Legolas Greenleaf nodded his blonde head silently, waiting for his friend to continue her rant. It was apparent to him that she needed someone to listen to her.

"I'd noticed something . . . how should I put this . . . different about Aragorn shortly after I told him I was expecting another child," Arwen continued, resuming her walk across the chamber. "He seemed more distant, not as attentive as he had been when I was pregnant with Eldarion. He acted as if he was happy when I told him, but I could easily see through it. This wasn't the Aragorn I knew, my Aragorn would have been ecstatic about having another baby. However there wasn't much I could do for him if he didn't tell me what was wrong."

"Now Arwen do you really think Aragorn would have told you something was wrong and make you worry more?" Legolas gently interrupted. Arwen stopped walking again, her grey eyes clouded with anger as she glared at him. Her look seemed to be saying 'Did I ask for your opinion?'

"Over the next few months I watched him closely, more than worried about my husband. I'm sure the palace staff and other residents found it odd that their pregnant Queen was stalking after her King at every opportunity she got." Arwen did have to laugh at the memory of herself sneaking about the palace and hiding behind things so Aragorn wouldn't see her.

"I was afraid something would happen to him if I let him out of my sight. Though my concern was reasonable, since the closer I got to the end of my pregnancy the more Aragorn distanced himself from me. It was like a child's game of hide-and-seek with one of the players changing their hiding spots. Sometimes I would find Aragorn in the nursery with Eldarion, other times he was locked in his study, and on a few rare occasions I even found him half-drunk in the kitchen. I was finally so mad at him, so sick of trying to find out what was wrong I began locking him out of our rooms at night."

Legolas stared at Arwen in amazement, though he was almost afraid to speak for fear that she would lash out at him. He mentally reminded himself to ask Aragorn how well that went over.

"That certainly snapped him back to attention. The last weeks of my pregnancy Aragorn was the attentive, loving husband I knew him to be. We were both overjoyed at Lúthien's birth, she is after all our first daughter."

Arwen smiled thinking of her young daughter. Legolas took this brief pause to voice his own opinion. "Yes, I remember, I was there too." It had been Legolas' idea to call the child Lúthien, for her raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Aragorn was happy about her birth, don't doubt that, Arwen."

"I thought that everything would go back to normal from there, so about two days after Lúthien was born I casually asked Aragorn: '_Estelnya_, what's been bothering you these past months? You've seemed so distant.' But I didn't get the reaction I was expecting. Aragorn moved away from me like I'd struck him. He mumbled something about needing more space." Arwen sighed sitting down on the bed next to Legolas, she put her head in her hands close to crying. "So I told him if he needed more space that he should leave. And he did."

The last part sounded slightly unbelievable to Legolas. It wasn't like Aragorn to just up and leave, or to not tell at least Arwen what was wrong. He put a comforting arm around Arwen, gently pulling her close to him. "Do you want me to go find him Undómiel? Maybe it would help if I talked to him." Arwen nodded against Legolas' shoulder, sniffing back her tears.

Legolas stood and kissed Arwen's forehead, "Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong." He left Arwen's chamber, closing the door as quietly as possible. He headed for the stables, deciding it would be best not to tell anyone else where he was going lest they become more worried about their king than they already were.

Arod looked up sensing his rider near, the stallion shook out his white mane and whinnied at Legolas. Legolas smiled as he opened the stall door, and led Arod out. He quickly saddled and bridled the horse, and led him out of the stable before mounting. Once outside Legolas spurred his ride, and took off toward the city gates.

* * *

Arwen stretched out on her bed once Legolas. She buried her face in one of the pillows, not knowing if she wanted to scream in anger or cry in desperation. This wasn't how she had pictured her marriage to Aragorn, she didn't want to fight like this every time one of them was upset. Arwen lifted her head hearing a cry from the nursery, she stood and smoothed her dress out before going to see which of her children needed her attention.

She opened the door to the room adjoining her's and Aragorn's. It had been at one time a study or library of sorts, but after Eldarion's birth almost three years ago Arwen thought it would better serve as a nursery.

Eldarion looked up at his mother, as she entered. He had his hands clasped over his ears, and was frowning, "Too loud, _Nanneth_," he said flicking his eyes towards Lúthien's cradle. Arwen smiled down at her son as she crossed to the cradle and picked Lúthien up gently. She sat down in the hand carved wooden rocking chair, holding her crying daughter against her.

Lúthien didn't seem to want anything except to be close to her mother. Her big blue eyes held Arwen's grey ones as she smiled. Eldarion pouted, looking jealously at Lúthien. He had been the center of his parents attention for as long as he could remember.

Arwen laughed when she saw her son's unhappy look. "Come here _Pen-neth_," she cooed, supporting Lúthien's weight with one arm she held her other hand out to Eldarion and helped him up onto her lap. She sighed quietly, 'Well I suppose if Aragorn isn't around I've always got these two.'


	2. Honey, I'm Home!

Forever, _Estelnya_

Summary: Arwen had told Aragorn she would love him forever, and she thought he had meant the same. Now after the birth of their second child she was starting to doubt that, and seeks comfort from an old friend.

Disclaimer: (Forgot this in the last chapter) I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything Lord of the Rings related. Arwen and Aragorn's daughter Lúthien is not really mine either, as the Appendices in The Return of the King said Arwen and Aragorn had four daughters, but no names were given.

Rating: M - adult themes.

" " spoken words

' ' thoughts

Chapter 2: "Honey I'm Home"

(Minas Tirith - 1 week later)

His quick Elven eyes scanned the planes of the Pelennor Fields, but he was back where he started after more than a week of searching for his friend. He saw nothing, save the ruins of Osgiliath in the distance, other than him and his horse there was no other movement. 'Where are you Aragorn?' Legolas wondered to himself. Arod beneath his stomped a hoof and snorted, anxious to move.

"Come on," Legolas sighed, with defeat. He reigned in Arod and turned him back toward Minas Tirith. Admitting defeat to himself was one thing, but to return to the palace and tell Arwen there was no news of her beloved husband was another.

Though most of the citizens of Minas Tirith were used to seeing Legolas about there were a few who still gave him strange stares. Legolas ignored almost everyone else as he rode by, headed for the royal stables. After making sure Arod was taken care of Legolas headed back to the palace.

The maze of hallways and rooms would have confused many visitors to the palace but Legolas could navigate through them as though he had lived here his whole life. As he neared Arwen and Aragorn's chambers he heard Arwen's soft voice, it sounded as if she was talking to someone, but he heard no reply and assumed her to be alone. The door was slightly ajar, and Legolas couldn't help peeking in.

Legolas sighed with relief when he saw it was only Arwen singing to Lúthien, had he interrupted something more he would have been terribly embarrassed. Arwen stopped her song and looked up, sensing the interruption. "Any news of my husband?" She asked crossing to Legolas.

Legolas looked down and shook his head sadly, "I wish I could tell you that I'd found him and brought him back, but I can't." He smiled at Lúthien, who reached up for him. "May I?" he asked bringing his eyes up to meet Arwen's.

Arwen nodded, gently placing her daughter in Legolas' arms. "Then no one has heard anything from Aragorn?" It was then Legolas noticed Arwen's usually sparkling gray eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with tears.

"It's no fault of yours, Undómiel," Legolas said, rocking Lúthien in his arms as she yawned. "Aragorn, will be fine. He knows how to take care of himself." He moved towards Lúthien's cradle, laying her in gently he tucked a soft blanket around her as she dirfted off to sleep.

Arwen had noteven heard his words; she was staring out the window toward the West. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I'd never met Aragorn? If things had worked out between us?"

"Arwen . . . " Legolas said apprehensively, taking a step toward her. "I thought we were going to forget about that, it was happened over a thousand years ago. It was after all your brothers' fault, anyways."

"I know," Arwen said, shaking her head slightly as she moved to sit in on the edge of the bed. "I just can't help remembering. Dan and Ro are still paying for that . . . mishap."

((FLASHBACK))

A very angry, sopping wet Arwen stormed through Thraundil's halls, looking for her twin brothers. A servant carrying a basket of dirty laundry stepped into the hall in front of Arwen. "Where are Prince Elrohir and Prince Elladan?" Arwen questioned harshly, not in the mood for games. The girl told her she had see them talking to Legolas. Arwen turned in almost a run towards Legolas' rooms, "Where are they?" she demanded, pushing the door open with out knocking.

"Excuse me?" Legolas said a moment later, poking his blond head out of the adjoining bath chamber.

"My brothers. Where are they?" She asked again. Arwen crossed her arms over her mud splattered dress. She was going to kill Dan and Ro when she found them. "What are you doing? Come out of there."

Legolas bit back a laugh as he stepped through the doorway, nothing but a towel around his waist. "I take it they told you to meet them outside too?"

"Yes, they did. And then that damned horse of Elrohir's kicked mud all over me."

Arwen looked like she was going to explode at any minute. "Calm down," Legolas said, going over and wrapping his arms around her. "You know your brothers like to cause mischief, my dear." Arwen started to protest, but Legolas gently pressed a kiss on her lips.

Arwen returned his kiss, and parted her own lips allowing his tongue in to explore her mouth as she did the same to him. Legolas' hand slipped down to the laces at the back of her wet dress, he gave a soft tug to the silk ribbon. Arwen felt her gown loosen, and let Legolas slide it off of her. Her hands trailed lightly down over his muscular, defined chest to rest on the towel around his waist.

Legolas pulled back to look at Arwen, she still wore a thin white slip, which was also soaking wet and now see through. "Let's see if we can't get you warmed up." He smiled devilishly, pulling the slip down as he ran his hands down her body. Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips back to hers. She moaned and her knees buckled at feeling the archers expert fingers teasing between her legs. In one swift moment Legolas picked her up and set her on the wide bed.

Unknown to the two lovers, the door to the room opened. Elladan and Elrohir gawked in amazement at Legolas kneeling over their sister, lip locked in a passionate kiss.

((END FLASHBACK))

Arwen was almost hysterical with laughter at remembering her brother's faces on finding her and Legolas. "I wonder how we managed to avoid them for solong before that?" She leaned back so she was laying on the bed and pulled her feet off the floor. She rolled over on to her stomach and looked at Legolas. "You do know it was them who got us together, right? And then when they saw how close we got they couldn't take it and broke us up."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what in the world was Arwen was getting at. "No didn't know that," he shook his head. "What happened, happened. I know you didn't me love me, at least not the way you love Aragorn."

Arwen shook her head, "I do love you. I just realize now it's more of a sisterly love, like what I feel towards my brothers." She crossed her arms and rested her head on them. "Besides even if we weren't in love, that doesn't mean we didn't have a good time."

Legolas turned away so Arwen couldn't see the look on his face, a wistful far-away look as if he was reliving every moment he'd spent with her. "I'll agree to that," he said finally. They'd been friends before and that's what they were now, nothing more, like anything between them had never happened. "Did you ever tell Aragorn?" At that moment the door swung open to reveal Aragorn.

* * *

(Ithilien - day before Legolas' return to Minas Tirith)

Aragorn had heard from more than one person that Legolas had been looking for him, and he was sure it was on Arwen's behalf. Aragorn had been hiding out in Ithilien since after Lúthien's birth. He felt guilty that he was missing out on so much with his newborn daughter, but trying to avoid Arwen's almost constant mood swings was another. It wasn't that he didn't love Arwen, it was just when she was pregnant she was so clingy.

Between being King and being a husband and father Aragorn had needed time to himself. He felt so trapped in Minas Tirith, always in the public eye, his every move watched so intently. Aragorn almost missed being a Ranger, free to come and go as he pleased. He figured he couldn't keep hiding here much longer, and it was useless to worry Arwen's overactive imagination. She probably thought he had been killed by Orcs and his body was lying somewhere rotting.

Aragorn went to the stables of Ithilien's palace, he found Brego already saddled as if someone anticipated his departure. Aragorn shook his head, thinking he probably told one of the stable hands earlier to have his horse ready.

As he led Brego from the stable Aragorn wondered if he could make the two day trip back to Minas Tirith in one. He spurred Brego taking off towards his home. The stallion sensed his riders hurry, and quickened his pace.

By the time they reached Minas Tirith both rider and horse were panting for breath and sweating from the quickened ride. Aragorn handed Brego's reigns over to one of the stable boys. He looked around and saw Arod in a stall and sighed with relief, Legolas would havekilled him if he hadgotten back first. He then wondered if he should clean up before going to see Arwen, he hadn't shaved in days and after the ride here he was badly in need of a bath.

"Oh hell," he muttered a bath could wait, Arwen would be more than happy to see him. Arwen's laugh echoed through the hall as he approached their bed chamber. Aragorn laughed softly to himself and shook his head, he couldn't hear who she was talking to or what she was saying.

As he opened the door he heard Legolas say: "Did you ever tell Aragorn?"

"Tell Aragorn what?" Aragorn asked stepping into the room. He didn't get an answer to his question, but suddenly found Arwen practically flinging herself into his arms. "I'm glad too see you too, _Meleth_," he said kissing her lips.

"Where were you? Eru Aragorn, never do that again! Do you know how badly you scared me?" All the questions coming seemingly at once and Aragorn wasn't sure which to answer.

Legolas smiled, almost to himself, glad to see Aragorn back. He bowed slightly to the King and Queen before stepping out of the room to let the couple reunite in peace.

"I'm sorry Arwen," Aragorn said holding his arms around her. "I didn't mean to worry you my love. I just needed to get away for a little while."

"We could have gone away together if that's what you wanted," Arwen said smiling up at her husband.

That wasn't what Aragorn had wanted though, it had been time to himself. And he was much better now that he had it. "How are the children? Eldarion's not too mad at me for leaving is he?" Eldarion was quite attached to his father.

"They're fine," Arwen said, pulling him back to her as he move to open the nursery door. "They're asleep, don't wake them. It takes me forever to get Lúthien to sleep. You can see them tomorrow. And besides if you get little El all hyped up now you are going to be the one to stay up with him until he falls back asleep."

"Alright, alright." Aragorn said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to threaten me. Eru, really woman, using our son against me like that. I'll bet you're just saying it to keep me all to yourself."

"Oh you've seen right through my plan," Arwen sighed dramatically. She went back over to Aragorn and wrapped her arms around him, she leaned up to press her lips to his. She pulled back with out kissing him, "You smell like a horse," Arwen wrinkled her nose up.

"Well, when I'm trying to get back to you as fast as I possibly can I have to make some sacrifices and end up smelling like Brego," he said, smiling down at her. "But if you wish my lady, I'll go clean up first."

Arwen smiled sweetly and pushed him towards the bath chamber door. "Yes, I do wish. You're not getting into our bed smelling like that." Aragorn sighed and pushed open the door to the bath chamber where there was already a tub prepared.

**A/N: If you want to know what the Elvish I use means please email me. And thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Please keep reading.**


End file.
